Storage capacity in a passenger vehicle is a desirable characteristic. Trade offs are generally made between seating capacity, storage capacity, and traffic flow of occupants through the vehicle. It would be desirable to add additional storage capacity within a vehicle without adversely affecting seating capacity or traffic flow of occupants through the vehicle between various seating locations.
To be appreciated by the consuming public, storage capacity must be easily accessible and readily usable without adversely affecting other characteristics of the vehicle, such as styling and appearance. The most desirable storage locations are within easy access and reach of seated occupants of the vehicle. It would be desirable to provide a storage apparatus that can provide additional storage capacity within easy reach of a seated occupant of the vehicle without adversely affecting the seating capacity or flow of occupants through the vehicle to various seating locations.